Episode 1142 (27th December 1971)
Plot Annie insists that she won't enjoy the ball but Emily makes her admit that she desperately wants to go. Ken returns from Glasgow. He admits to Elsie that he felt lonely. He has a job interview with Wilfred Perkins at Bessie Street School for an English teacher's job before the head goes to London to see his son. Albert invites himself to Ena's flat for a meal and gets complimentary Weatherfield County FC tickets from Dave Smith. He goes to the match where he meets the players in the dressing room. Dave promises Eddie £3 a goal. Albert goes on about Tiny Wedlock to the bemused players. Ena tells Bet and Betty to sort themselves out so that Annie can go to the ball. At half-time Eddie tells Albert he thinks he's pulled a muscle. Albert puts on a bet for them to lose and then County win 4-0 with Eddie getting three of the goals. Maggie enjoys being in the director's box with Dave. Bet agrees to look after the Rovers bar for the night and go out with Eddie after closing time. Annie can't get a taxi to the ball. Kitty introduces Nellie to Lt Commander Gerald Prince at the ball but he is only polite with her. Ena gets Dave to “volunteer” to drive Annie to the ball. Alan comes back for some of his things and refuses a peace offering from Elsie. Ken gets the job. Annie arrives at the ball during comic Bernard Manning's act but doesn't like his coarse jokes. Dave takes Eddie to the director's office for half an hour's chat. Ena deduces that Alan and Elsie are going through problems. Annie catches Prince's eye. To Kitty and Nellie's annoyance, he asks her for a dance and they waltz on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Eddie Duncan - Del Henney *Pianist - Ken Frith *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *1st Footballer - Jimmy Coleman *2nd Footballer - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Alan O'Keefe") *Kitty Stonely - Stella Moray (Credited as "Kitty Stoneley") *Lieut. Commander Prince - David Davies *Bernard Manning - Himself *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Charlie - George Malpas Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Community Centre flat - Living room *Weatherfield County FC - Home team dressing room and showers *Windermere Rooms - Ballroom Notes *This episode had two directors and two designers with Eric Prytherch and Colin Pocock handling the two roles respectively for the extensive film sequences at the RNLI charity ball. *The programme's usual theme was replaced for the end of this episode by waltz music being played at the RNLI ball. *In this episode, as well as Episode 1136 (6th December 1971) and Episode 1137 (8th December 1971), Albert Tatlock talks about a footballer called "Tiny Wedlock", comparing him favourably to Bobby Charlton. No one else has heard of the player but Billy Wedlock (1880 - 1965) did actually exist and, as Albert previously stated, played his final game at his home ground of Ashton Gate in Bristol. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena plays fairy godmother. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,524,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Kitty Stonely (about Annie Walker): "I bet she thinks she's flamin' Cinderella." Nellie Harvey: "If I was you, Kitty Stonely, I'd keep my voice down. Cos if she's Cinderella, you know what that makes us." Category:1971 episodes